Regrets
by Forever Gayle
Summary: Edward and Bella were so in love until Edward got accepted on the football team which turned him into a complete Douche Bag. What happens when Edward's teammates forced him to cheat on Bella? What if Bella eventually found out making her leave him? What if after 2 months Edward realized his mistake? And what if a murderer is after Bella? Find out here in this story.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Im going to apologize in advance if my story has bad grammar .**

**Warning ! I am an unexperienced 12 year old who is desperate to write a story . So please be nice and ... REVIEW !**

_Bella's P.O.V:_

It has been 1 month since I haven't spoken to Edward Cullen the person who broke my heart . I rolled on to my side facing my window .

I knew it was so good to be true , I mean Edward is perfect like in every way . His hair , his eyes , his face , and even his smell and Im just plain Jane . You see Edward and I first met when we were in middle school , we became bestfriends and soon developed a relationship that I thought would never be destroyed . This mess started when he tried out for the football team last year and ofcourse got accepted , That was the difference between us he is a jock and I am the nobody anyway a few months later since he became a football player, he started acting weird , like when I greet him in the hall he would pretend he didn't hear me and when lunch came he would abandon me in our table to go sit with his new _"friends"_. Heck , he even told me not to speak to him at school and trust me the rejection hurts like a dagger to the heart . And that is not where our relationship ended no , it was like it was only yesterday the painfull moment happened ...

**Flashback:**

I squealed when I realized that today is our monthsary . this means Edward is taking me on a romantic date and will give me flowers like he did everytime we celebrate it . I jumped in the shower letting the warm water soothe my aching muscles after that I changed into a Hadley Lace-Front Top , black denim jeans and brown boots to make it look stylish **(pic in my profile)** and ran down the stairs tripping 3x . I got on my truck and started driving to Forks high .

_Thats strange I haven't seen Edward today_ I thought as I made way to the cafeteria .

_Maybe he is preparing for the most romantic night that is why he isn't here right now ._

_OR maybe he forgot !_ I choked on my water on that thought , I shook my head trying to clear away the thought . I looked around and was surprised Alice grinning like a mad woman right infront of my face .

"Gaaaah !" I mini shouted and some of the students turned their heads in our table , I blushed crimson "Alice ! what in the world are you doing ?" I scolded placing a hand in my chest to try and calm down my breathing "Bella , I remembered today is yours and Edward's monthsary so that means youre going out for a date right ?" before I even have time to answer her she started rambling again "now later I wan't you to shower and shave your legs I would arrive around 5pm to give you one of my miracles" she finished squealing and clapping her hands like a little kid who got a trip to disney land ._ugh ! another bella barbie time ?_ "Ali , is this really necessary ? I can get ready on my own you know" I told her rolling my eyes "no Bella I will bella barbie you whether you like it or not" Alice declared giving me an " I dare you to argue look" I sighed in defeat and went back to my book while Alice jumping up and down like a horse .

***at Bella's house***

As promised the midget came at exactly 5pm carrying 2 boxes while grinning excitedly I rolled my eyes and let her in the house closing the door behind me and following her upstairs to my room and sat down on my bed watching Alice assemble all her supplies of torture in other words make up . After 20 minutes of bella barbie torture I was finally ready for my date. I was wearing a cute mint dress with white stilletos to match **(A/N: Pic in profile)** I looked stunning courtesy to Alice ofcourse "Alice , I look beautiful !" I exclaimed giving her a tight hug which she returned enthustiastically "you always do Bells, I just made you look more beautiful" she told me giving me a smile . I grabbed my coat and walked to my car careful I don't trip and break my neck and drove to the Cullen's house a big smile plastered on my face .

***10 minutes later at the cullen's house***

I rang the doorbell twice and it opened revealing Esme "Bella ! it is so great to see you" she said giving me a hug . I laughed and looked up unto her face and couldn't help but notice a hint of sadness in her eyes "is Edward here ?" I asked her and her face showed panic "um ... yes he is up in his room . .. But I don't think you should go in there right now dear" and with that I was running up the stairs and walked to Edward's room , the door is slightly open I was about to push the door when I heard moaning and giggling inside . I gasped and threw open the door and it revealed the most horrifying scene I have ever seen . Edward naked in his bed hovering over what I guessed Tanya , I choked back a sob and failed miserably Edward tensed and got off of Tanya and wrapped the blanket to cover himself and started walking towards me "Love , it's what you think" he reasoned . I shruged my shoulders pursing my lips tears falling from my eyes "that's it , Im done . " I whispered loud enough for him to hear his face twisted in pain "Im just gonna go now , you can go back to what you were doing a while ago" I told him emotionless and walked out of the room and said a little goodbye to Esme who looked at me with pity and came to hug me after I was out of the house I drove to my house in full speed and ran to my bedroom and throwing myself on the bed crying my heart out .

I knew it was too good to be true ...

***End of fllashback***

Ever since that day I have never uttered a word to him or even look at him . Even though he hurt me more that I can ever imagine part of me still love him and I hate myself for it . I knew this day would come . Like I said it was too good to be true .

**A/N: Okay what do ya think ? love it ? Hate it ? let me know .**

**REVIEW so that I will have the power to upload the nxt chapter .**

**xoxoxo**

**GAYLE**


	2. Flashbacks and Realizations

**A/N:**

**okay this chapter is in Edward's P.O.V . Anyway , I would like to thank the readers who took time to review , follow and favorite my story .**

**oops ... I kinda forgot to say the disclaimer part in the last chapter so...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IT BELONGS TO IT'S MARVELOUS CREATOR MS. STEPHENIE MEYER . *huffs***

Edward's P.O.V:

It has been 1 month since the love of my life talked to me or even look at me . I have hurt her so much that she wouldn't even speak to me _ofcourse you did you ass ! you cheated on her on you and her's special Monthsary !_ my thoughts roared at me . I knew what I did was wrong even though it was just a dare . The dare that ruined my life , my love and everything else .

**FLASHBACK**

"Yo Edward" Mike Newton called leaning on his poor excuse of a car a long with the other jocks in the school . I walked towards them running my hands through my hair absent mindedly . "what ?" I asked sourly , I was still pissed of them making me ignore Bella , threatening things like ruining me reputation . "we have a new dare for you Eddy" Tyler said smirking

"first of all my name is Edward and I am not going to do any dares from any of you" I snarled

"woah there tiger , you see if you don't do this dare we will ruin your reputation and get you out of the team" Jeese threatened . I can't be kicked out of the team , I have work hard for this only to gain nothing . "what is the dare ?" I asked my face blank , for some reason I have a feeling Im gonna regret what I was about to do "you my dear Edward will sleep with Tanya Denali tonight"

I froze in shock , there was no way Im gonna do that . That would certainly anger Bella and that would lead her leaving me . But I don't want to lose my reputation or be kicked out of the team "but I can't cheat on Bella" I reasoned glaring at them . They smirked "your choice Edward , your clumsy girlfriend or your cool reputation" I stood there my mouth hanging agape I was confused whether I would pick Bella or my reputation "okay I will do it" I said taking out my phone calling Tanya . Bella not knowing won't hurt .

**15 minutes later**

Tanya arrived wearing a skimpy outfit that barely covered her body in other words she looked rather repulsive to me . "hey baby" her annoying nasally voice ringing in my ears "let's just get this over this" she giggled and started undoing the buttons of my shirt . Before I knew it we were lying on the bed doing what me and Bella should have been doing . Bella , I imagined Tanya as Bella touching me to ease the disgust . I hovered on top of her and leaned down to kiss her . I then heard the door swing open and a gasp I tensed , there was only one person who would come in my room anytime my guess was right when I heard a choked sob from my Bella .

I got off of Tanya wrapping a blanket to cover myself "love , it's not what you think" I pleaded walking towards her "that's it , Im done . " she said tears falling from her eyes sending a wave of hurt towards my body . ""Im just gonna go now , you can go back to what you were doing a while ago" and with that she left the room . I stood there shocked to even run after her , after a few more second after I regained my composure , I turned around to see Tanya smirking .

Anger boiled inside of me "get out of my house Tanya" I told her coldly "why ? we haven't even finished baby" she replied trying to sound seductive "No ! you ruined everything !" I shouted , Tanya scrambled gathering her clothes and ran out the doorlike the cowrd she is . I sat down on my bed pinching the bridge of my nose while dialling Bella's number . After calling endlessly without ever recieving an answer I gave up and sobbed thinking if I hadn't agreed on the dare or if I haven't tried out for the football team , surely Bella and me are still together now happy as we could be . But what is done is done I can't undo what I have done .

**End of Flashback**

I knew I should have go after her insead of locking myself in my room all day . That's it ! maybe I can atleast try and apologize to Bella and beg her to take me back . I will not give up until she accepts my apology and takesme back , but Iknew that would not be easy .

**A/N:**

**So what do you think ? sorry this chapter is a little bit short . and forgive me if there are any typing errors my laptop's keyboard is very stubborn sometimes . I will not be able to update in a few days because Im still studying for my 2nd periodic test so I can maintain my straight A's in my reportcard .**

**Remember ... Review and love twilight *grins***

**xoxoxox**

**GAYLE**


	3. Oh the Drama

**A/N: Okay, I know I told you all that I wouldn't be able to update in a few days but I just couldn't help myself . I practically begged my mom to let me use my laptop for an hour and then I could go back studying all those crap (sorry about my cursing) . Anyway enough of my blabbering and let's get on with the story . There is gonna be a lot of drama in this one . So ENJOY !**

**REVIEW AFTER YOU READ SO THAT YOU CAN READ SOME MORE !**

**p.s: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

_Bella's P.O.V:_

Another miserable day I thought as I climbed out of my truck and made my way to the school wrapping my coat tighter to my body .

I checked the time and realized I was already late for class _crap_ I ran miraculously tripping only once to Mr. Ryan's class . "miss Swan, it is nice of you to join us today" he said glaring I blushed and mumbled a quick apology and walked to my seat and spent the entire period listening to Mr. Ryan's boring lecture. After school was over I walked to my truck and ofcouse tripped halfway from there "Bella , are you okay ?" a velvet voice called .Wait a minute there was only one person who owned that voice and that would be Edward Cullen . My heart started beating frantically "yes Im alright" I stammered getting up and walking a bit faster to my truck eager to get out of his presence , as I was about to climb in my truck Edward's hand caught my wrist pulling me out of the vehicle "Bella , wait" he pleaded "what ?" I asked coldly

"Bella , I know I am the last person you want to talk to but can I atleast apologize for what I did last month ?"

anger boiled inside of me , _it has been a month since it happened but he is apologizing just now ? unbelievable !_

I struggled to release my hand from his grip "let me go Edward !" I seethed

"not until you accept my apology" he said loosening his grip a little "I can't believe you ! you still expect me to forgive you ?! after all you have done to me ?" pain flashed on his face but I still continued rambling "you destroyed me Edward ! first you started ignoring me then you leave me to eat by myself at lunch and most of all you cheated on me !" I exclaimed tears flowing down my cheeks

"I never meant to do those things Bella , those were all a bunch of dares from my team mates , they said if I wont do those they will ruin my reputation" he said pleading .

_What ?! he did all those things to please those assholes ?! He chose his reputation instead of me ? of us ?_

"I can't believe you chose your stupid reputation instead of me , of us . You were embarassed by me because Im a nobody an outcast that is why you keep ignoring me . Because if you truly loved me you couldn't have agreed on those dares " I shouted at him my voice echoing in he empty parking lot "Bella , I wasn't embarassed .I love you" he told me a tear escaping from his eye . I shook my head an got in my truck closing the door fast before you can even say _"dot"_ and started the engine driving while crying all the way to the house .

I slammed my bedroom door and laid down on the bed . I quickly dialled Alice and Rose's number , I really think I could use some girly comfort comfort right now .

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short .**

**Anywho the next chapter will be about Alice and Rose trying to cheer Bella up . Im still deciding if I would want it in Bella's P.O.V or Alice's . Leave a review whether you want it in Alice's or Bella's .**

**And don't worry Edward and Bella will get back together but just not now . So I repeat REVIEW so you will know what will happen next .**

**xoxoxox**

**GAYLE**


	4. Peanut Butter,ice cream,and girly talks

**A/N:**

**Okay , I will be doing this chapter in Bella's P.O.V . So ENJOY !**

**REVIEW so that I will make Edward do the teach me how to dougie dance infront of you *winks* just imagine how hot he would look . Okay enough of my fantisizing and let's get on with the story .**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

_Bella's P.O.V:_

I blew my nose on the tissue Alice handed

"there there Bella" Alice said comfortingly , "I can't believe he ruined our relationship for the sake of his reputation" I sobbed . Rose patted my back and handed me a cup of ice cream . I took it shoving a spoonful into my mouth "Bella , if it makes you feel better I could kick his balls for you" Rosalie offered

"Rose" I trailed of warningly "what ? would you prefer if I cut them off instead?" she asked innocently shoving peanut butter inside her mouth . "He is not worth it Rose and Besides even though he has hurt me in a million ways possible emotionally ofcourse , part of me still loved him" I confessed "What ?!" they yelled at the same time ,

"Bella , he chose his reputation over you ,He cheated on you" Rose reasoned "I know Rose I just don't know why I still love him and I hate myself for it" I sighed rubbing my forehead stressed , Alice seems to sense my stressful appearance and said "okay , maybe we should just drop this subject for now and let's watch some chick flicks" _thank god !_

After some movies , ice cream and peanut butter we finnaly fell asleep . Im so lucky to have bestfriends like Alice and Rose .

**A/N:**

**Okay Im sorry for this short and shitty chapter I will make it up to you by introducing the rapist/serial killer in the next chapter . So in that case suspense is fast approaching . REVIEW so that you will know who is the rapist/serial killer .**

**Thats all bye bye , see you nxt update ;-)**


	5. Clubbing

**A/N: Sorry for the wait , I was just super busy and I didn't even get the chance to touch the laptop .**

**Anywho I have been thinking ... I will make you a deal , you give me reviews , lots of them and in return I will give you chapters I would try to make them longer . So deal ? leave a review to let me know !**

**I own nothing , we all know this . *frowns***

Alice's P.O.V:

After spending the whole day watching movies obviously Bella's suggestion , I got bored and had a brilliant idea " ladies , I just got a fabulous idea" I anounced excitedly clapping my hands . "what is it this time Alice ?" Bella asked rolling her eyes while taking a swig of her soda , I stuck my tongue at her which was really childish . "We are going clubbing !" I exclaimed , Bella choked on her soda

"what ?!" she said in between coughs Rose patted her back and handed her a glass of water from the nightstand . "Alice , is this really a good idea ?" Rosalie asked giving Bella a concerned look "Ofcourse it is , I mean it is still 3 in the afternoon we have plenty of time to get ready . Besides we look like we could use sometime to unwine and stuff like that , heck maybe I can even find a man in there " I said grinning wagging my brows suggestively . "Maybe Alice is right Bells , I mean after all the drama that is happening you could use sometime to relax" Rose reasoned with Bella "Well , I can relax much more in my own house thank you very much" Bella argued stubbornly . "Come on Bella , please" I pleaded using my effective puppy dog eyes while jutting out my bottom lip , she sighed "fine" and grumbled something about _"Im gonna regret this "_ while taking a sip of water Rose handed her earlier . This is gonna be so much fun !

*** 3 hours later***

"It's almost done" I assured Bella trying to keep her still so that I can put on some mascara on her lashes . "Bella , for pete's sake ! could you stay still for a moment" I whined stomping my foot . She rolled her eyes and kept still and then I continued to work my magic .

***Another hour later***

Bella's P.O.V:

_Finally ! The agonizing torture is over *cough* makeover *cough* . I can't believe Alice spent 4 hours straight working on me I -_

my thoughts were interrupted by Alice shouting "we're here" that it nearly broke my ear drums . "Alice , for once can you keep quiet?" I rubbed my forehead , she stuck her tongue at me then added a finishing touches on her face .

*** Inside the club***

The music was deafening and neon lights were making my eyes hurt . Huh how ironic , I came here to relax only to have a headache . I decided to sit in our booth that is until I heard a velvety voice that belongs to none other than Edward Cullen "Bella ?" my head snapped up "What ?" I asked a bit harshly , a flash of pain crossed his features "I just wanted to say that you shouldn't be here "

_What the hell ?! he can't tell me what to do or where I want to go !_ anger and annoyance flooded me "You can't tell me what to do !" I shouted over the loud music . His face showed panic "I didn't mean it that way Bella" he sighed "look Ijust want to tell you that I am sorry for what I have done last month and I hope you can take me back "

"Edward , would you mind if we talked somwhere private" I asked . He nodded and led me outside the club .

"Edward , why just now ?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear he didn't answer he only lowered his head . "Edward , Im sorry but Im not ready to forgive you , maybe someday but not just today" I told him on the verge of tears . _Dammit Bella ! do not cry infront of him , you will only let him know you are too weak to speak to him or even look at him_ my thoughts screamed at me .

But the tears came before I could stop them so I turned on my heel fled like a bat in hell . I ran to the club and tried to find Rose and Alice . Then a man with blonde hair tied to a ponytail grabbed my waist "hey baby , wanna dance " he said with a dark grin which creeped me out "no thank you" I pulled away from his grasp and continued to push through the crowd .

After a few minutes of pushing through ridiculously huge groups of people , I finally found Rosalie making out with a man who has incredibly large biceps and Alice flirting shamelessly with a blonde man . I patted Alice' back gaining her attention "Alice , I wanna go home now" I said "Why Bells ?" "Because , I feel kinda dizzy right now" which is true but that is not the reason why I want to get out of here .

_1 because Edward is here_

_and 2 I have notice the blond man with a ponytail the one who grabbed my waist earlier was following me and eyeing me up and down ._

Alice nodded and gave the man she was talking to her earlier a piece of paper as I guessed her phone number . We also called Rose and then we were driiving to Alice's house . What a night I thought as I collapsed on the bed falling asleep as my head touched the pillow .

**A/N:**

**What do ya think ?**

**Did you guess who is the rapist ? *laughs evilly***

**Well if you did Im giving you an imaginary badge *grins***

**By the way I kinda rewrote the summary in the story , but don't worry the story plot is still the same .**

**I think that is all , bye ! bye !**

**xoxoxox**

**GAYLE**


	6. Dammit! why me of all people !

**A/N:**

**People please , Review . I really would type much faster if you would all review .**

**Anywho , I recieved a review from Daratrine Lyre , he/she is such a sweet person , thank you Daratrine !**

**Now on with the story !**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING ! boohoo :-(**

_Bella's P.O.V:_

I woke up to someone shouting "Bella ! wake up ! we haven't got enough time to get ready !' Alice shouted at my face jumping on my bed . "Go bug someone else midget" I said clearly annoyed while covering my head with a pillow "Isabella Swan ! you get up right now or else I will dump a bucket of cold water in your face right this instant . Im not joking" my eyes shot open and I hurriedly scrambled to get up and went to the bathroom , "annoying pixie" I muttered "I heard that" she called from her room . I rolled my eyes and stepped into the shower and enjoyed the soothing feeling of warm water making contact with my skin .

***10 minutes in the shower later***

I wrapped my body in a towel then opened the door startled to see Alice standing in the doorway looking impatient "Bella ! what the hell took you so long ?" she asked frowning I shrugged and sat down on Alice's couch . "I laid your clothes out for you it's on the bed" she called from the bathroom and closed it with a small _"click" ._

I gasped as I saw what Alice picked out for me , it was a short mini skirt and a tank top with a denim jacket not to mention there were matching lace panties too . It was too provocative for me , I marched to the bathroom and banged at the door "Alice ! you can't make me wear those ! I would look like a slut !" I yelled "No Bella , you will wear it whether you like it or not" she said opening the door to give me an "_I dare you to argue back"_ look . I sighed giving up and walked back to the room changing into the outfits Alice picked out .

After I changed I went downstairs spotting Rosalie making pancakes . The aroma hit me like a truck "damn Rose , I didn't know you could cook" I teased sitting down on the table "Oh shut up" she rolled her eyes smiling . "So , did you have fun last night ?" she asked setting down a plate of pancakes . All the events of last night flashed through my mind , Edward , creepy blond guy

"yes , I did" I lied . Rose gave me an _"I know your'e lying look"_ I bit my lip "fine ! I didn't !" I admitted scowling . Instead of giving me a smirk she frowned "why not ?" I sighed "because I saw Edward there and we got into a little fight and a creepy man keeps following me" I blurted out . Her eyes got huge "Edward was there ?" she asked , I nodded "why that little prick ! what did he do to you Bells ?" she said scowling when she mentioned his name

"nothing , he just apologized" I sighed remembering the pain in his eyes when I rejected his apology _well he deserved it_ my thoughts retorted I shook my head .

"Hey Rose , who is that boy you were sucking faces with last night" I asked desperate to change the topic , A dreamy grin crossed Rosalie's face "oh , his name is Emmett . He just moved a couple of days ago" I grinned .

"Ladies , Im ready" Alice called from the stairs . "Alice , what took you so long ?" Rose asked

"Beauty needs time you know" she beamed eyeing the pancakes . "well , hurry up Alice we are already done eating"

I told her , she nodded and bounced to her seat when I said bounced I mean it litteraly bounced .

***at school***

"See ya at lunch Bells" Alice called waving along with Rosalie as we go our separate ways to our classes .

As I was about to enter the classroom I saw the blonde man with the ponytail leaning on one of the lockers smiling creepily at me .

I hurriedly entered the classroom panicking . How the hell did he know I study here ?

_don't worry Bella maybe it was just a coincidence_ my thoughts assured me . I slumped in my seat doodling at the back of my notebook waiting for this agonizingly boring lecture to end .

***at lunch***

I was walking to the cafeteria until I felt someone grabbed my hand and it is none other than Edward , "what do you want ?" I asked , I just couldn't help but glare "Bella , Im sorry" he pleaded "I quit the team for you so that in by any chance you will forgive me" he sounded so desperate "alright Edward , I will think about it" I sighed . "okay Bella , if you truly don't want to forgive me , that is okay I understand ." he said giving me a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes .

I entered the cafeteria spotting Alice and Rosalie waving their hands up in the air okay mostly Alice did the waving and Rose just smiled and gestured me to come to the table . "hey" I greeted as I sat down on one of the chairs . "Bella ,meet Jasper" Alice motioned to the blond guy she was flirting at the club last night . Funny I didn't notice his presence a while a go

"pleasure to meet you" he said in a southern accent "hello" I said shyly . ''Oh , Bella I would like you to meet Emmett" Rosalie pointed to a boy holding a tray for Rose "hey" he said giving me a grin that showed his dimples - wait a minute " hey , isn't that the boy who you were making out with last night" I asked Rose giving her a playful grin

"the one and only" Emmett answered for her . Rosalie blushed and cleared her throat I grinned but it soon turned into a frown when I spotted near the doors the blond pony tailed man leaning casually against them while watching me with lustful eyes .

He seemed to notice me staring and looked directly to my face giving me a creepy grin . _Oh shoot ! now Im followed by a creep now , I really don't know if I should be scared or worried but there is one thing for sure -_

my thoughts were interrupted by Rosalie waving a hand across my face "hello , earth to Bella" she said . I shook my head "Im sorry , what were you saying" I asked "I was saying earlier that we are gonna have a slumber party later" Alice answered bouncing from her seat . Too creeped out to argue , I only nodded . There was no way Im gonna let anybody know that a creep is stalking me especially Alice and Rosalie they will be worried sick . Oh God , why me of all people .

**A/N:**

**Okay , I made the chappy a little longer and trust me it took me 2 whole days to write this one . So review so that all my hard work won't get wasted .**

**xoxoxoxox**

**GAYLE**

**p.s**

**Gayle is really my name in real life . teehee :3**


	7. Sleep over and Edward

**A/N:**

**Now, before you all strangle me for not updating sooner... Let me explain myself, you see I had tons of activities to finish and a lot of subjects to review because once our classes will resume we will be having our periodic test. Now, since the devil's age is over (translation: exams) I will be updating more often hopefully.**

**Okay, now we got that all settled in let get on with the story!**

_Bella's P.O.V:_

"Thank god classes are over!" Rose exclaimed putting her hands up in the air. "I know right? we can finally have our sleepover!" Alice shouted bouncing up and down making some heads turn to us.

"Alice, I know your'e excited but for the love of god, can you please be quiet?" I sighed rubbing my forehead. Alice stuck her tongue at me and literally bounced to her car.

I rolled my eyes and got in the car along with Alice and Rose. I scanned the campus, I really don't know why I did it but I swear I spotted the creepy guy again smiling like a psycho and eyeing me up and down again.

I gulped, this creep was following me almost everywhere even at malls.

"Bella? earth to Bella" Alice said waving her petite hands infront of my face snapping me out of my thoughts. I blinked once, twice "huh?"

"What has gotten into you lately? I asked if you would preffer to have the sleep over at my place or Rose's" she said looking concerned.

"Yeah Bells, you are always distracted. What is bothering you sweetie?" Rose asked concern evident on her face. I wanted to tell them but maybe they will get worried so I shook my head "nothing".

"Well, if you need someone to talk to were here" she said fastening her seatbelt then Alice started the engine.

_Edward's P.O.V:_

I sighed running my hands through my hair. " What's the matter bro?" Emmett asked sitting down on my bed.

"It's just Bella, my ex- girlfriend hasn't forgave me yet" I said sighing like for the fifth time today.

"Have you done anything about it?" Jasper asked all of a sudden looking up from his history book.

"Well yeah, I quit the team for her"

He _tsked _"Is that all?" he asked and I just nodded like a pathetic moron I am.

"That isn't enough Edward, if you want a girl to forgive you you have to prove your love for her. Especially since you have hurt her or whatsoever" he explained

"What exactly did you do to her anyway?" Emmett asked tapping his foot gently.

"I chose my popularity over her and I cheated on her" I said pinching the bridge of my nose. They looked at me shocked

"man youre screwed" Emmett muttered

"I thought you were supposed to help me not making comments" I said hiding my face in my hands.

"Well sorry man, but we already told you what to do. You have to prove your love to her" Jasper reasoned

"But I already tried" I said "then you have to try harder" he said walking to the door followed by Emmett.

He is right, I need to try harder if I want her to take me back or at least forgive me. And that's what I'm going to do starting now. Even if she says no or kick my balls , I will never give up.

_Bella's P.O.V:_

I changed into a blue tank top and floral pajamas then joined Rose and Alice in the living room shoving ice cream into their mouths.

"Bella, what took you so long?" Alice asked getting a Movie from the drawer and popping it on the DVD player. "Alice, I was gone for like 5 minutes" I said rolling my eyes

"But still were wasting energy to be awake for the movie" she reasoned. "She ate a lot of sugar" Rosalie muttered "I'm right here you know" Alice called beside me.

I sighed and continued to watch the movie "Ella Enchanted". 1 hour later Rose and Alice fell asleep and I was the only one left to turn off the T.V. I climbed up in my room laying down on my bed ready for sleep that is until I heard a light tap on the window. I shuddered an image of the creepy guy appeared on my head. Maybe he is gonna kill me or worse!

"pssst, Bella" wait a minute! I know that voice. "Bella, It's me Edward"

I should have guessed. "What do you want Edward?" I asked opening the window letting him in.

"Bella,we need to talk" He said "About what?" I demanded "you know what Edward, Im too tired to argue okay"

"Bella please, Im not here to argue. Bella I need you, I love you" he pleaded

"Well you should have realized that before you chose your stupid reputation over me" I seethed clenching my fists. "Bella, I know what I did was wrong but you have to believe me. I love you" he said pain flashing across his face.

" I will think about it Edward" I said sighing. He nodded "good night Bella" he whispered and got out of the window.

Will I forgive Edward? maybe but not yet. Do I still love him? What kind of stupid question is that? of course I still love him and I hate myself because of it.

Then I just realized... I still am irrevocably and helplessly in love with Edward Cullen. But I would not let him know it right away maybe next week I will forgive him or till I am ready to. But for now, it's best if he and I need to be patient.

**A/N:**

**There, finished *wipes sweat on forehead***

**yeah, yeah, yeah. I know this chapter is short but hey. You need to review to earn more longer chapters.**

**So bye bye! see you next update!**

**And don't forget to check out my new story "chaos in twilight" it's really funny that's what Ive been told and DONT forget to Review.**

**xoxoxoxox**

**Gayle**


	8. Memories E pov

**A/N:**

**Hello my fellow readers! I hope you are happy because of my early update. Well you should be because it's not easy to write a story. I'm sure some of you know that. Now enough of my endless and annoying blabbering and let's get on with the story.**

**P.S:**

**I own NOTHING! *mutters colorful language***

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I carefully climbed up Bella's window and peeked inside.

Thank god she's here I thought as I saw her climb up her bed and turning of her night lamp

I tapped at her window lightly hopefully she can hear it, she sat up on her bed a crease in her forehead and a wave of fear and worry flash across her beautiful face. Hmmmm….. that's odd, I thought.

"Pssst, Bella" I whispered. Her head snapped up and her gaze pointed directly at the window I am peering into.

"Bella, it's me Edward" she hastily got up from her bed and opened the window letting me in.

"What do you want Edward?" she said annoyance dripping in her voice.

"Bella we need to talk" I said stepping closer to her. "about what?" she demanded.

"You know what Edward, I'm too tired to argue okay" she said taking a few steps backward away from me. I didn't bother to hide the rejection I am feeling at the moment

"Bella please, I'm not here to argue. Bella I need you, I love you" I pleaded.

"Well you should have realized that before you chose your stupid reputation over me" she seethed clenching her fist. She looked scary really scary. Even though she is deciding to punch the guts out of me I deserve it…. Soooo deserve it.

""Bella, I know what I did was wrong but you have to believe me. I love you" I said desperately trying to make her believe me.

She sighed " I will think about it Edward"

hope warmed my heart. I nodded smiling slightly "goodnight Bella" I whispered climbing out of her window landing on the ground safely.

***At the Cullen's house***

"So, how did it go?" Esme asked from the living room looking up from her Jane Austen book.

I smiled softly "she said she will think about it" she got up and hugged me gently "Edward, she will forgive you. Just don't lose hope, okay?" she assured me giving me a warm motherly smile.

"I hope so" I replied sighing. She smiled at me and patted my back "You need to sleep, you have school tomorrow" she said "mom, I'm not a kid anymore" I replied chuckling. She shrugged and continued on what she was doing.

I really hope Bella will forgive me soon. I wish to hold her again, I wish to hear her say "I love you" to me.

Dammit! Why the heck did I just throw her away like that?

I groaned lying down on the bed closing my eyes remembering Bella and me in the meadow it was one of the most happiest moments in my life.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Edward? Where are you taking me" Bella laughed

"It's a surprise" I said with a grin. She rolled her eyes and smiled gently.

A few minutes later

"We're here love" I said taking her hands in mine.

"In the woods" she asked grinning "yes, we have to walk a little bit to see your surprise" I explained kissing her cheek.

"But Edward, you do know I'm very clumsy that I can trip in thin air" she reasoned

"nonsense" I said swooping her up in my arms bridal style. "aaaah! Edward!" she squealed

"Don't drop me" she said

"Ofcourse I wouldn't" I replied smiling my crooked smile which she calls as my "dazzling weapon"

After a few minutes of walking, we are only a few steps away from our destination.

"Close your eyes Bella" I said gently and she happily obligued.

"What is the surprise?" she asked a hint of curiosity and impatience in her voice.

I didn't say anything instead I guided her to a curtain of leaves.

"You can open your eyes now"

She carefully removed her hands from her eyes and gasped "Edward, it's beautiful!" she said a few tears escaping her eyes.

There in front of us is a meadow with flowers of all colors blooming and sunshine swarming throughout the area.

"I'm glad you like it" I told her smiling

"How did you find this place?" she asked her eyes full of excitement

"Well, when I was 3 I went out for a walk in the woods and ofcourse got lost.

I just continued on walking and walking until I stumbled literally on a rock and found this.

Ever since then I would always come here to relax and get my mind off things" I explained holding her hands giving them each a light kiss.

"Youre the only person I have ever brought here" I added stroking her hair and brushing some tears away.

She smiled and crushed her lips into mine making fireworks explode in my heart.

It was the most amazing kiss I have ever had in my entire life!

Our lips moved softly and gently

But after a few minutes we stopped to get oxygen into our bodies.

"I love you" I said

"I love you" she replied panting from our kiss.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

A tear trickled down my cheek as I recalled the memory.

I should never have chose that stupid reputation!

I should have spent more time with her

I shouldn't have cheated on her

I threw my lamp against the wall causing it to break into a million pieces.

My heart is in the same state of the lamp right now,

Shattered and broken.

I need to get Bella back

I need to convince her to trust me again

I thought as I was unwillingly drifted to sleep.

**A/N:**

**So… what did ya think?**

**People I really am a bit upset that you haven't gave me enough reviews**

**Come on! Is it really that hard?**

**You don't have to put it in a sentence just say "love it" or "hate it" or "keep it up".**

**Please! I'm not getting any younger**

**All you have to do is click Mr. Review button and type anything you want. (hehe)**

**xoxoxox**

**Gayle**


	9. i WILL never TELL ANYONE

**A/N:**

**Hello again my wonderful readers! There's nothing much to say than**

**#1 Edward and Bella will get back together soon but not yet**

**#2 Please Review**

**#3 Enjoy the chapter**

**#4 Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**That is all**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

"Bella, did you stay awake all night?" Rosalie asked and I just shrugged.

Actually I did spend all night thinking about Edward, if I am ready to forgive him or not.

I was a complete mess. I can forgive him if I want to, I'm just paranoid.

I'm scared he would hurt me again like the last time, and trust me my heart can't take anymore hurting.

But I just can't help but love him even more.

Every time I look at his deep green eyes I would get lost in them and even forget why I'm mad at him.

I'm just confused, I don't know what to do.

I love Edward very much and I think I am now believing people's saying that "you can't choose the one you love"

I want to forgive him but I need to make sure he will never hurt me again. In other words he needs to prove himself to me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone waving their hands in front of my face.

"Bella? Earth to Bella" Alice said waving her petite hands in front of my face.

I blinked a few times and shook my head as if trying to embrace reality.

"huh?" I asked

"Bella?! What has gotten into you lately? You are always distracted. What are you thinking about hun?" Rosalie asked concern and worry flashed across her beautiful face.

"It's nothing" I lied and as expected they didn't believe it.

I had to admit I suck at lying.

"Bella, please" Alice begged giving me the puppy dog eyes that I can't resist.

"Fine"

I sighed sitting down indian style on the sofa and rambled on about Edward quiting the team for me, Edward entering my bedroom last night and desperately begging to make me forgive him and take him back, me debating on forgiving Edward and realizing that I was helplessly in love with him.

"My God Bells" Alice breathed out and I let out a few laughs escaped.

"You have to forgive him Bells" Rosalie blurted all of a sudden and I gave her a confused look.

"I thought you hate him that you wanted to stab his balls every time you see him" I asked her

"Well, even though I hate no loathe him, I want my best friend to be happy with someone she loves" she said gently.

"I agree with Rose" Alice said "But you need to make sure he doesn't hurt you again" she added

"that is why I'm not accepting his apology yet, I'm too scared of him hurting me again. I don't think I can bear that" I sighed

They both nodded in understanding "Thanks for telling us Bella" Rosalie said patting my hand softly.

"Now, enough of the heavy. Let's go shopping!" Alice exclaimed clapping her hands jumping up and down.

"Aliceeeeeee….." I whined childishly

"Oh shush now Bella, we are going to the mall whether you like it or not. I will chain you if I have to" Alice threatened.

My eyes widened as I imagined me being dragged to the mall with chains in my ankles and wrists.

"I would rather prefer if I go without chains" I sighed

"good, now let's go girls. We are wasting precious daylight" she yelled playfully while we grabbed our purses and coats and she grabbed the keys.

**AT THE MALL**

As soon as we arrived at the mall Alice started dragging us into every store she can find

Aeropostle, Macy's, Gabrial Brothers, you name it and after hours and hours of shopping Alice announced that we have one more store to go and that is

"Victoria's Secret!" Alice exclaimed as she ran towards the store her arms full of shopping bags.

I groaned "Rose, Help me" I pleaded using my best puppy dog face while jutting out my bottom lip.

"No, can do Bells. Alice will kill me and besides I need new lingerie now that I have someone to appreciate it" she said sighing dreamily.

I made a gagging sound which caused Rose to roll her eyes because of my childish behavior.

"Ooooh Bella, try this on!" Alice exclaimed excitedly holding a baby blue see through night gown with matching lace panties to go underneath.

I just stared at it with what seemed like forever.

It was too provocative for me!

I couldn't stop the blush creeping up my neck and cheeks

"Alice, NO. I refuse"

Alice pouted jutting out her bottom lip and unleashing her full puppy dog eyes power.

"I can't believe your'e making me do this" I sighed I defeat stomping my way to the fitting room clutching the lingerie in my hands muttering profanities to Alice.

**3 minutes later**

"There Alice, Happy now?!" I grumbled pulling the night gown a bit lower to save some of my dignity.

"turning around in a circle Bells" she commanded clapping her hands.

I sighed and did what I was told

Alice clapped her hands rapidly "I told you it looks good on you" she exclaimed.

I smiled slightly and faced the mirror and gasped when I saw the creepy man with the blonde hair up in a ponytail leaning at the entrance smiling like a psycho licking his lips and eyeing me up and down.

I gulped

This man has been following me all week!

And this freaks me out.

My heart started to beat frantically and my breath got caught in my throat but not in a good way, definitely not.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked worry clear in her face. I could only nod

"well, let's go and pay for this shall we?" she said a little bit worriedly

**A FEW MORE STORES LATER**

"We're done" Alice announced

"finally!" I shouted making people turn their heads towards us.

I blushed and cleared my throat.

I looked around scanning the area to see if the creepy guy is to be found and to my relief I didn't see him.

Just then I realized….

I have left my purse at the book shop a few blocks away.

"Rose ? Alice? I will be in a minute okay? I left my purse at the book shop" I said to them

"okay Bells, hurry back" Alice said getting inside the car along with Rosalie.

**A FEW MINUTES OF WALKING LATER**

I entered the book shop wrapping my coat a little tighter to my body.

"um, excuse me miss?" I asked the woman in the desk who looked to be in her 40's

"Yes, can I help you dear?" she said sweetly

"um, yes. You see I kinda left my purse here a while ago" I explained

"what does it look like?" she asked clearly making sure if it was really mine

"It is colored blue with a white boy ontop of the lock" I replied

"oh yes, I did find it a while ago near the tables I will get it for you" and with that she went to a what looked like a room covered in beady curtains.

While waiting for her I scanned through the shelves and found a book which I was really interested in.

I think it's title was twilight? Or something like that

It was a story about a girl falling in love with a vampire and how their relationship expanded even after all the obstacles they faced.

I read 2 pages until the woman came back carrying my purse

"here you are dear" she said handing the purse to me.

"thank you, and I will also buy this book" I said to her politely

"ofcourse, it costs $3.99 dear" she smiled sweetly

I paid for the book and went outside the store.

It was already dark and there were only a few lights on the street making the surrounding a bit dim.

After a few minutes of walking I heard footsteps behind me.

The hairs at the back of my head stood up and my heart started beating a hundred miles per minute.

I turned around and saw the creepy man with the blond hair walking towards me.

My forehead started to sweat and my walking got a little bit faster than usual.

Suddenly I felt someone grabbed my arm yanking me backwards

"Hello Bella, You looked sexy when you tried on the lingerie a while ago. I almost took you right there" his creepy voice and disgusting breath sent shivers up my spine as the sign of fear.

He pulled me to face him and started unbuttoning my blouse.

I finally came into my senses and kneed him in the groin hard making him fall down clutching his precious extension groaning.

I took that chance to run

I have never ran fast like that in my entire life!

"Just you wait Bella! I WILL make you mine! I will never stop even if it involves someone dying!" he shouted from behind me making me run faster.

A few more minutes of running I finally spotted Alice and Rose outside dialing on their phones with worried expressions on their faces.

Relief washed through their faces when they spotted me panting heavily with a sweaty forehead carrying my purse and the book in my hands.

"Bella! Thank god youre alright!" Alice exclaimed hugging me tightly

"Bella? Where have you been?" Rose asked a crease appearing on her forehead

"The woman in the bookstore took a lot of time finding my purse and I got a bit lost on my way back" I explained leaving out the part where I almost got molested by the creep who has been following me all week whether it is in school or the mall.

"I told you we should have drove her there" Rosalie told Alice her frown decreasing slightly.

"Sorry" Alice muttered

"Never mind let's go. Your dad will wonder where you are right now.

"okay let's go" I said and we three went inside the car and sped up to our town.

**AT BELLA'S HOUSE**

"So, how did your girls uh, day out go?" Charlie asked digging into the steak I made

"It was fine" I half lied

He just nodded and we both ate silently ending our conversation for tonight.

After washing the dishes I went straight up to my room laying on the bed letting my back and feet relax after all the shopping we made not to mention running I have done to get away from the creepy blonde dude.

Suddenly my phone started to vibrate indicating that I have a message.

I opened it and checked the ID caller and found out it was an unknown number.

That's strange, I don't give my number to random people I thought as I opened the text.

**FROM UNKNOWN NUMBER**

**DEAR BELLA,**

**I AM THE BLONDE GUY FROM A MOMENT AGO**

**THE ONE WHO YOU KICKED IN THE BALLS.**

**I AM JUST WARNING YOU TO NEVER TELL ANYBODY OF OR ENCOUNTER TONIGHT OR ELSE YOU WILL SOON FIND THEM DEAD THE SECOND YOU TELL THEM.**

**P.S : I will get you Bella I promise you that**

**Sincerely,**

**James**

I gasped feeling a bit woozy

I can't believe I am being followed by this creep who I now know as James.

I can't tell anyone especially Rose, Alice and Charlie.

I just can't bear to lose them in my life.

Before I knew it I began to fall into sleep having nightmares of the James killing my loved ones one by one.

**A/N:**

**Whew! I did it! *wipes sweat on forehead***

**There peope! I hope you like it!**

**Suspense is pretty much going to be present in some chapters and Edward and Bella will almost be together again in a few chapters from here so stick around and REVIEW!**


End file.
